I love you, always forever
by LIVE2WRITE
Summary: Its a TRORY! Just please read it!! (review too please) This is my first FF
1. Default Chapter

* Graduation at Chilton*  
  
" And so, after this special day in all of our lives, we will embark on the wonderful journey into adult-hood, go off to college, and begin our many successful lives. We've made it through all of our years here at Chilton, I think we can make it through anything. Congratulations class of 2003!"  
  
Rory Gilmore, Chilton academy's valedictorian finished up her speech as the audience applauded. All of the graduates threw their graduation caps in the air, and began looking for their families in the auditorium. Rory ran over to where most of the people in Stars Hollow were sitting. Her mom and dad were there. Luke, Jess, Sookie, Jackson, Lane, and even her ex- boyfriend Dean had come. As soon as she made her way over to them, they all congratulated her, showering her with hugs.  
  
" That was a great speech sweetheart," Lorelai said to her. "Say goodbye to your friends, we have to go to the graduation party in Stars Hollow!" she continued.  
  
"All right mom, just give me fifteen minutes" Rory replied.  
  
She made her way through the crowd where she found Paris, the salutatorian, and her other friends Madeline and Louise. They all hugged one another, telling one another how they would miss each other over the long summer, but would soon be together in Harvard, all sharing rooms.  
  
She continued on and found just the person she wanted to talk to. He was sitting alone, and as she approached him, he looked up and said "Congratulations Mary."  
  
Rory laughed at the nickname and gave him a huge hug and congratulated him too.  
  
" Guess what?" Tristan asked.  
  
" What?" answered Rory?  
  
" I've decided to go to Harvard with you, Mary. I'm giving up Yale to come with you. I'd miss you too much." He smiled as he said this.  
  
" Oh my god, Tristan that's great!" Rory was so happy she gave him another hug. "Well I have to go now, there's a party in my town now. Do you want to come?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure Mary, I'd love to come to your party" he replied.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO GO ON TO ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO FAR! 


	2. Goodbye to Stars Hollow

A/N: Hey! Sorry, but this was my first FF ever so I forgot a few minor details. First of all, I didn't put my disclaimer in, which I will do after this. Second, I just want to thank whoever reads and reviews, even if they are critical reviews, I appreciate them a lot! I realize I still need to get these people into character, and usually in the Trory's I've read, they always hate each other, yadda yadda, but in this one, I'm gonna make them already friends in the beginning. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls, let alone Gilmore Girls itself.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The last summer that the Gilmore Girls before Rory went away to Harvard was just like any other summer. Lorelai and Rory always went to the diner to beg Luke for more and more coffee, they always went to the Gilmore mansion to have Friday night dinners, and of course they had their movie nights, with all of the junk food. The only exception to a regular summer was that this summer seem to go by so fast. In two days, Rory would be off to Harvard, leaving Lorelai all alone in the empty house, trying to entertain herself. Rory was all packed up and her car was loaded with her necessities. When they decided the needed a break from all the packing, they walked over to Luke's.  
  
"LUUKKEEE, WE NEED COFFEE!" Lorelai shouted as she and Rory walked through the door into the diner.  
  
"No." was his simple reply.  
  
" Please, please, please, please??" asked Rory. "In another day, I won't be able to drink your fabulous coffee for a very long time." She said making a sad face.  
  
"Oh, OK, fine!" Luke said as he poured them their coffees.  
  
Lorelai and Rory downed their cups and smiled up at Luke, who poured them some more.  
  
"So Rory, are you looking forward to Harvard?" he asked.  
  
"I'm so happy you have no idea! I'm going to meet Paris, Madeleine, Louise, and Tristan at Paris's house on Friday, and we'll drive up together. " She answered, taking another sip of coffee.  
  
" I'm gonna miss you so much. I'm gonna be so bored." Lorelai sighed loudly. "Atleast I'll have Luke to bother and entertain me!" she grinned devilishly. "Well its getting late Ror, let's get home so you can sleep in the last day at home."  
  
*TWO DAYS LATER* (10:00 in the morning)  
  
" I'm going to miss you all so much!" Rory sobbed as she buried her head into her mother's shoulders. "  
  
She gave Jess, Sookie, Jackson, Miss Patty, Luke, and Lorelai one last hug, and climbed into the taxi that would take her to Paris's house.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Going to Harvard

A/N: Thanks so much for those of you who have read and reviewed, I am going to make the chapters longer. I just wanted to add that you can IM me on my sn OoAnGeLfYrEoO. OK, well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As soon as Rory reached Paris's mansion, she paid the taxi driver and unloaded her things from the trunk. She rang the doorbell, and was greeted by Paris, Madeleine, and Louise. They all hugged, happy to see each other again. They all filed each other in on what happened to them over the summer, and talked about the next four years. Twenty minutes later, Tristan arrived.  
  
"Hey Mary. Paris. Louise. Madeleine."  
  
They all greeted Tristan and Rory even gave him a small awkward hug.  
  
" Well, we're all here. I guess we'd better get going." Paris commented. "Who is going in what car?" she asked  
  
" Madeleine and I want to go with Paris." Louise said slowly " There's really only enough room for the three of us plus all out our things."  
  
"No problem, I'll take Rory in my car, if it's ok with her." Tristan said smiling, happy to be able to take her for the long trip. They could talk, catch up.  
  
"That would be great Tristan, thanks for the ride." She replied.  
  
" HARVARD HERE WE COME!" they all shouted  
  
*On the road, in Tristan's car*  
  
"So Mary, you miss me this summer?" Tristan had his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
" Actually I did Tristan. I'm happy that we are friends now. So, did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course I did. You're Mary!"  
  
" I used to absolutely hate it when you called me Mary, remember? It's not so bad anymore though. I kind of like it."  
  
" Well it's a good thing you've gotten used to it, cause no matter how hard I try, I don't think ill be able to call you Rory again." " Ttristan?"  
  
"Yes, Rory?"  
  
" I NEED COFFEE!!!!!"  
  
"Whoa, ok we'll get you coffee. Call the girls on the cell and tell them to pull over at the next rest stop and we'll get you coffee."  
  
AT STARBUCKS  
  
"Mmmmmmm coffee coffee coffee..."  
  
The rest of them just looked at Rory and laughed. They bought Rory 5 more cups and then headed back out on the road. Less than hours later, they were parked outside of a huge building. They all got out of their cars, stood by one another and gaped at it. This would be where they were spending the next four years of their lives. Together.  
  
"C'mon, lets go see who we are rooming with!" Paris said eagerly.  
  
"I'm in room 225A." said Louise.  
  
"So am I!" replied Madeleine  
  
"OMG! ME TOO!" Paris said happily. " How about you Rory?"  
  
"I'm in 225 B. " She said slowly.  
  
" So am I" Tristan replied.  
  
  
  
Hehe sorry but I had to end the chapter sooner or later. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I"ll have more posted by tommorow night. PROMISE! 


	4. Thoughts at Night

A/N: Thanks sooo much for your reviews everyone. they mean a lot to me. I'm still working on making my chapters longer. so just bare with me. Also, thanks to GilmorGal669 for her consistent reviews! Ok on with the next chapter..  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By the time everyone had settled in to their rooms and unpacked, it was quarter after one in the morning. Rory, who was exhausted by this time excused herself and went to bed. As she lay there in her bed, she thought about her mother at home. She thought about Stars Hollow. She thought about Tristan. She spent a long time thinking about Tristan..She thought about how, wasn't it weird that she hated Tristan for the longest time, and now they were like best friends? Tristan had tortured her at Chilton for the longest time, until they tried to be civilized towards one another. Pretty soon being civilized lead to being friends, and eventually they became best friends. They were inseparable. They had been through so much together. He was there for her, and she was there for him. A sudden thought hit her. oh my god, I think I like Tristan!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Tristan lay in his own bed, thinking about Rory. She had been the love of his life since the day he met her. Teasing her got him nowhere just made her mad, so he let her see the nice; caring Tristan that she knew was deep inside of him. Wow, and to think, she'd be sleeping in the next room for four whole years. The thought of it sent tingles through his spine. He quietly got up and padded barefoot into her room. He heard her heavy, even breathing, and knew she was asleep. He took the chair from her desk and sat there for a while looking at her. She was so beautiful. Finally, he got up, kissed her cheek, and went back to his room for the night.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Morning Mary, I'm making breakfast this morning. I already made coffee for you too." He said as he held out a tall mug, which she grabbed and gulped down. " So, I was thinking, since its Saturday, and we have no classes or anything. maybe you want to go see a movie and then have dinner tonight?"  
  
"Like a date?" Rory questioned him  
  
" If you want. Or it could be like two friends just celebrating going to college. Your choice."  
  
"Lets just leave it at friends for now." she said with a smile.  
  
  
  
After the movie  
  
"Tristan that was so much fun! I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life!"  
  
" Hey, remember the time we went to the movies in Stars Hollow, and Kirk kicked us out for throwing things at the screen and making jokes at the film?" Tristan laughed.  
  
" I remember, and then my mom felt bad that we couldn't see the entire movie, so when it came out on video, she rented it for us and bought all sorts of junk food, and sorted it into candy to eat, and candy to throw at the television screen." Rory finished cracking up.  
  
" Yea, we've had some great times together Mary."  
  
All of a sudden, they looked at each other, and leaned in..  
  
Haha..sry I felt like being mean. but don't worry. This story will have another chapter by tomorrow afternoon and probably another one by tomorrow evening. Please keep reviewing or I won't write anymore..Oh, and I'm sorry the chapters are short but these are just leading up to the "Troryness" of my story so I promise they ill get longer.  
  
" 


	5. Dinner and Confessions

A/N: Thanks again for all of your reviews! I just wanted to add that this is my fan FICTION! I get to make stuff up ( Oh, and thank you gilmorgal669 (another review!)  
  
(Continued from Chapter Four)  
  
The leaned in slowly, just inched apart and BRINGGGGG, BRINGGGGG!  
  
" The telephone." Tristan said feeling slightly frustrated.  
  
Rory ran over to the phone and picked it up. "Oh hi mom" she said.  
  
"RORY! I miss you so much all ready and it's only been a day and a half. Luke won't give me coffee. Please tell him to give me some. I'll hand the phone over cause he wants to say hi anyway." Lorelai said in one breath.  
  
" Hi Rory, How's Harvard?" asked Luke  
  
"It's good Luke, we're still trying to get all moved in though. We're done for the most part, but there are a few things we have to go get." She replied. She really hoped they weren't going to ask who she was sharing her dorm with.  
  
"Oh, so who are you sharing your dorm room with?" asked Luke.  
  
Oh my god, no,. He did not just ask that.  
  
"Ummm.ya know, Tristan." she replied, scared of the reactions she'd get.  
  
" Evil Tristan? Scott? THAT Tristan?" Luke asked in surprise/  
  
" She replied, scared of the reactions she'd get.  
  
" Evil Tristan? Scott? THAT Tristan?" Luke asked in surprise/  
  
"Yea." She replied. In the background she heard Luke yell to Lorelai, "Your daughter is sharing her dorm with Tristan!." Rory cringed. "Your mother is coming to the phone, I have to go now, have fun, and call us!"  
  
"Oh wait Luke! Give my mom some coffee! For me? " Rory was able to get in before her mother snatched the phone out of his hand.  
  
"YOU'RE ROOMING WITH TRISTAN?" she shouted  
  
"YES!!" Rory shouted back.  
  
"EVIL Tristan? Scott? Are you OK Rory?" asked Lorelai  
  
"Yes and yes!" Rory exclaimed started to get annoyed. "Look, I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow morning. I love ya, bye!."  
  
As Rory hung up the phone she noticed Tristan watching the conversation in amusement, with a smile on his face. " So, uh, I guess they weren't too happy about the whole dorm situation. What is Luke over at your house or something?" he asked.  
  
" No, mom was at the diner trying to get coffee from him.Ohh speaking of which, can we get some coffee? Pleasseeee?" she asked pleadingly  
  
" I thought we were going out to dinner? We can buy you coffee there." He reasoned with her.  
  
"Hmm, OK but I have to get ready. What kind of place is it?" she asked  
  
"Get dressed up, we're gonna celebrate." He said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Rory emerged from her room wearing a short black dress, and chunky black sandals. She had a silver necklace, and a matching bracelet. She head a sparkly headband in her hair.  
  
Tristan just stared at her as she walked out of her room. She looked so gorgeous.  
  
Rory thought Tristan looked cute. He was simply wearing black pants and a polo shirt, but it looked good on him. She smiled at him and asked if he was ready to go.  
  
"Yea, lets go." He replied.  
  
He opened her car door and let her get in. He went around to the other side, and got in and started the engine.  
  
Ten minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant.  
  
"Tristan, this restaurant is beautiful!" Rory gasped as she walked in.  
  
The matre' d took them over to their seats and listed the specials for them. They ordered their food, and just sat there and talked. They ate the their dinners and ordered dessert, and coffee for Rory. They left the restaurant, and started to walk to the car. They both said each others name at the same time, laughed, and Tristan said, "You first."  
  
"OK, well this isn't easy for me to say, but Tristan, I think I have feelings for you. I mean, I hope that this won't make things weird for us." she babbled on  
  
" Rory? Rory! It's OK. I feel the exact same way. I've liked you since the first time I met you. I never told you for the same reason. "  
  
They smiled at each other and then she whispered, "You can kiss me, I promise I won't run away this time." Remembering how she ran away after that kissed at Louise's party.(A/N: IM at a loss for whos party it was. I think it was Louise's.)  
  
Tristan smiled and leaned in. Finally, there lips touched, and sent sparks through their bodies. The kiss was sweet and full of passion, and didn't last very long. Rory finally drew back, and smiled.  
  
" Rory, will you be my girl friend?" Tristan asked .  
  
" Of course!" she replied.  
  
He reached for her hand, and they walked back to the car slowly, not wanting to let go of one another.  
  
"Lets have a movie night! Like the ones that my mom and I used to have!"  
  
Tristan stopped at the video store, and they rented A Walk to Remember, and bought plenty of candy.  
  
They went back to their dorm, and snuggled up on the couch. Rory spent most of the movie crying into his shoulder, but he didn't mind. At last he and Rory were dating each other. She was his girl friend. He could imagine introducing her to people. "This is my girl friend Rory." It had a nice ring to it. He looked down and realized that Rory was asleep in his arms. Not wanting to wake her, he pulled her closer, and soon, he was asleep too. 


	6. AN

A/N: Thanks once again for reviewing, and also thanks ill edit my story so that its Madeleine's Party. If any one has any suggestions for the next few chapters let me know! Do you think I could skip ahead a couple of years? I'm not telling you what for.. but do you think I can? Let me know! 


	7. Coming home, and suprises

A/N: Thank you yet again for the reviews, however I could use a lot more. OK, in this chapter I'm skipping right ahead two years. It's just that I don't wanna bore you with all the other stuff, but this is the chapter I've been waiting to write! OK here goes.  
  
  
  
Two Years Later  
  
The telephone rings in Rory and Tristan's dorm room.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi mom! What's up?" Rory asked as she answered the phone.  
  
" Hey babe, I was just wondering when your coming back home for Winter Break, and if Tristan is coming with you?" Lorelai asked  
  
" Yes, Tristan is coming with me and we are going to leave tommorow morning, so we should be in Stars Hollow by five. "  
  
"Oh, OK just checking, I'll see you two tommorow!"  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
Rory smiled to herself as she hung up the phone. When she had told her mother two years ago, that she and Tristan were dating each other, Lorelai had almost hit the roof. She was surprised, and a little upset, but if Tristan made Rory happy, Lorelai could deal with it. Exactly two years ago, Luke finally asked Lorelai to marry him, and a year after their wedding, twin girls, Alicia and Emily Danes were born. All of a sudden, the door opened, and Tristan walked in with Paris, Louise, and Madeleine. They all greeted Rory and discussed their plans for going out to dinner that night, because it was the last time they would see each other for three weeks. Paris was bringing her boyfriend Jeff, Louise was bring her boyfriend Andrew, and Madeleine was bringing her boyfriend Joey, who had become good friends with Tristan. They were going to go a nice restaurant, and then have movie night in Rory and Tristan's dorm room.  
  
" So, what time are we leaving?" Paris asked Rory.  
  
" I made a reservation for 6:30, so I guess we should leave around six." She replied.  
  
" Wow, it's already five, I have to go back to my dorm and get ready." Louise interjected.  
  
There was a chorus of, yea, me too, and pretty soon, only Rory and Tristan remained in the dorm.  
  
" I have to get ready too, I'm gonna take a shower." She said, as she got up, she gave Tristan a long kiss, and then went into the bathroom.  
  
She washed her hair, and went into her room to get dressed and finish getting ready. She dried her hair, and went to put on her outfit, which was a short dark blue dress, with a sheer black fabric over the blue part. On the sheer fabric were black velvet butterflies, which sparkled. She put a pair of black chunky sandals on, along with the locket that Tristan had given her a year after they had been going out. She ran a brush through her hair, and pulled it back into a clip and sprayed a little bit of perfume on. For her makeup, she wore a touch of eyeliner, and a dab of pink lip-gloss. She was ready.  
  
After Tristan had gotten out of the shower, he put on a pair of black dress pants, and a white button down shirt. He gelled his hair, and made sure he put his watch on.  
  
Both Rory and Tristan came out of their rooms at the same time.  
  
"You look gorgeous!" Tristan remarked at he put his arm around her waist, and they walked out the door, to meet everyone else at Paris's dorm.  
  
Once everyone had met at the dorm, they all went into their cars and drove to the restaurant. They got there at exactly 6:30, and were seated right away. They spent the time at the restaurant eating, talking, and laughing about the past two years. When they finished eating, they got the check, and headed back to Rory and Tristan's. All of them had decided they wanted to see something funny that night, so they rented the first and second Austin Powers movies, and spent the rest of the night laughing and eating junk food. Finally, the movies ended, and everyone decided to get some sleep for the drives back home the next day. Everyone hugged goodbye, telling each other they'd see everyone in three weeks.  
  
Rory and Tristan finished cleaning the dorm.  
  
" Whoa, I'm beat. I'm gonna go to sleep now. In the morning, I want to stop at Starbucks before the drive." She added with a smile.  
  
" OK, well good night then, I'll cya in the morning." Replied Tristan as he pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
Rory woke up the next morning, and padded out of her room and into Tristan's. She climbed onto his bed and began to jump to wake him up. It worked. His eyes opened and he pulled her down next to him and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning, Rory." Was his simple statement.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta leave in like an hour!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
In the next hour, Rory and Tristan had both showered, dressed, and packed up Tristan's car with their bags. Soon enough, they were on their way to Stars Hollow.  
  
Four hours and five stops for coffee later, they arrived in Stars Hollow in front of Rory's house. Lorelai and Luke ran out of the house, each with a twin in the arms, and greeted Rory and Tristan.  
  
" Welcome home!!!!" Lorelai shouted. "C'mon we're going to the diner for some dinner!"  
  
At the diner, Rory and Lorelai talked nonstop. By the time they got back home, it was already eleven o'clock at night. The next day was Christmas Eve. Stars Hollow was holding a festival tommorow all day. Little did Rory know, Tristan had a surprise for her.  
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
Rory, Tristan, Luke, Lorelai, and the twins spent the whole day at the festival. Rory and Tristan were enjoying themselves, and they decided to take a walk. They walked over to the bridge, and sat and talked for awhile. Just about what what was on their minds.  
  
"I'm so happy we're still together, Tristan. " she said as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Me too Mary. Me too."  
  
  
  
Later On That Day  
  
The whole family had gone back to the house for a little break. Tonight's part of the festival would be ice skating on the pond, and then gathering in the center of town for cider and cookies. When Rory was downstairs talking with Lorelai and Luke, Tristan sat down on his bed and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened the box and stared down at the ring inside of it. He thought to himself, I hope she says yes.  
  
Rory and Tristan were spinning around together on the ice laughing. Lorelai was trying to get Luke to spin her, but he wanted no part in spinning. Lorelai pouted, and by 11:00, they all gathered in the center of town.  
  
It's time Tristan thought to himself. As soon as everyone in town had gathered, he took Rory's hand and brought her into the gazebo. Everyone watched, not knowing what was going on. He looked at her and got down on one knee.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, I have loved you since the day I met you. We have been together for two years now, and things have never been better in my life. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?" he asked pulling out the ring.  
  
Tears welled up in Rory's eyes, and she smiled. " Yes. Yes I'll marry you!" she started crying, and he got up and kissed her. He held her in his arms for a minute and then she ran down to her mother who too was crying happily.  
  
Evreryone in town started clapping, and the women rushed over to see Rory's ring. The men went to congratulate Tristan.  
  
Over the crown they saw each other and mouthed, " I love you"  
  
  
  
I had soo much fun wrting this part!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	8. Christmas Day

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't been able to update in a few days, but I'm kinda busy with school and stuff, but please don't worry, I will continue to write, and I won't leave it unfinished! Thank you for your reviews, but I'm still not getting as many as I want, so if I have to threaten to leave the story unfinished, I WILL!! PLEASE REVIEW, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
A little while after the proposal, the residents of Stars Hollow returned back to their houses, leaving Tristan and Rory alone in the gazebo, sitting on a bench. The cold air was nipping at Rory's nose, making it turn pink. Tristan smiled and poked the tip of her nose, and she snuggled closer into his arms.  
  
When Rory cuddled into his arms, Tristan gently tilted her head towards his and kissed her gently. Never had they shared a kiss with so much passion and sweetness. Although the kiss only lasted a few seconds, to them it seemed to last an eternity.  
  
As they broke apart, Rory smiled and said, "Come on, let's go home."  
  
The happy couple stood up. Tristan put his arm around Rory's shoulder as she slid her arm around his waist. As they walked home, snow began to fall.  
  
Christmas Morning  
  
Rory awoke to Lorelai and the twins shouting loudly, "CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS!!"  
  
Rory felt Tristan's arms around her body, and she thought to herself how wonderful the feeling was, and how she could wake up like that every morning. She turned over and kissed him and he woke up.  
  
" Good morning." He said kissing her back  
  
"Its about time!! ITS CHRISTMAS!!!" she shouted happily.  
  
Rory and Tristan each showered, got their gifts and ran down to the tree where Lorelai was sitting eagerly waiting to open presents. "Ugh! FINALLY!!!!!" she shouted as she tore into the gifts with the twins. Luke just simply rolled his eyes, and then turned his camcorder on.  
  
Rory handed her mother her gift, which was a gift certificate to Starbucks, and an Oompa Loompa doll she managed to find. For Luke, she had a new hat, and a new flannel jacket. For each twin, she had a huge, stuffed teddy bear. Finally, it was time for Tristan's gift. She pulled out a box, and when he opened it, he discovered a set of promise rings. Rory apologized because she didn't realize he was going to propose to her, but he put his on, gave Rory her's and kissed her on the cheek. Tristan handed her a small box. Inside, she found a gold locket, on one side was a picture of her, on the other, a picture of him. Engraved on the back was, " I love you, always, forever" Rory started to cry and she gave him a huge hug. The spunky Lorelai too began to tear.  
  
"MY BABY'S ALL GROWN UP!!!" she wailed into Luke's shoulders.  
  
The three of them simply cracked up, and went about their day.  
  
Christmas Evening  
  
The Gilmore/Danes household was in a rush to get dressed, and make in time for Emily and Richard Gilmore's Christmas dinner. Rory and Lorelai both got ready together, wearing short red dresses, and black heels. Lorelai did hair and makeup. The twins each wore matching green dresses, and Luke and Tristan wore suits. Soon enough, they were at the Gilmore Mansion. Rory had yet to tell them that she was engaged. Rory rang the doorbell, and was greeted by Emily.  
  
" Hello everyone! Merry Christmas!" she said as she opened the door.  
  
Everyone responded back to her as they walked inside and sat in the den.  
  
"So, how is everyone? Tristan, its very nice to see you!" Emily said delightedly.  
  
"We're fine, Grandma." Rory replied.  
  
Just then Richard entered the room, and everybody said their hellos.  
  
"Good, your both here. I have some news." Rory said as she took Tristan's hand into hers.  
  
" Oh?" asked Emily  
  
"Tristan proposed to me and I said yes. We're getting married!" she said gripping his hand tightly, waiting for a response.  
  
"Why that's wonderful!" Emily said standing up to hug them both.  
  
"Yes, congratulations!" Richard hugged Rory and shook Tristan's hand.  
  
Just then one of the servants entered the room an announced dinner.  
  
For the rest of the evening, they talked about wedding plans, since they were all gathered there.  
  
" I was thinking July, I mean, if its not too soon for Tristan." Rory quickly added.  
  
"No, July sounds perfect." Tristan replied giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
" and where should we have the wedding?" Emily asked them.  
  
" Actually we were both thinking of having it in the center of town, under the gazebo." They both said together  
  
" Oooh that sounds so nice!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
" What about bridesmaids?" Emily asked  
  
" Mom will be my maid of honor, and Lane, Paris, Louise, and Madeleine will be my bridesmaids." She answered without not taking a pause.  
  
"Ohhh, we'll call them and tell them to meet us here on Saturday so that we can go buy dresses and everything!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
Just then, both twins started crying, so Lorelai said they had to leave. They all said good byes, and returned back home.  
  
Lorelai and Luke went to put the twins to bed, and Rory and Tristan went to sit on the couch. Tristan pulled Rory's face to meet his, and they began to kiss. Rory opened her mouth, and their tongues wrestled each other until Luke and Lorelai came down and they heard Lorelai shout "EWWw!"  
  
Both of them embarrassed excused themselves to go to bed. As they were both falling asleep, Rory whispered, " I love you Tristan DuGrey."  
  
" I love you Rory Gilmore." He whispered back, and they fell asleep together, Rory wrapped in Tristan's arms. 


	9. A Wedding

A/N: MAJOR THANKS TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED! No, that wasn't the end, I figure we have at least 3 more chapters left, but after this I plan top write many more Gilmore Girls Fics! Ok well, enjoy! (and of course review)  
  
The few months between Christmas and the wedding had come and gone. Tomorrow afternoon, Rory and Tristan would meet under the gazebo, and become husband and wife. Rory, Lorelai, Sookie, Paris, Louise, Lane, and Madeleine were all gathered in the Danes household, having a "sleep over". Meanwhile, back in the apartment above the diner, Tristan and Luke were spending the night there.  
  
Wedding Day  
  
The women had slept until about nine in the morning. When they woke up, Sookie made a big breakfast, complete with 2 cups of coffee for Lorelai and Rory. After they had eaten, everyone ran around the house, showering, changing. After each person has showered, they went into Lorelai's room where she did everyone's hair and makeup. After doing her own, they went to put their dresses on. The bridesmaids all wore long, flowy lavender dresses, and Rory wore a long, white, strapless dress, that flowed down to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan and Luke were already in their tuxes, and had walked into the center of town. Guests were already beginning to gather. Back at the house, Emily and Richard arrived in a limo, with the twins, who they had watched for the night, and everyone drove to the center of town together.  
  
Finally! The moment Tristan and Rory had been waiting for all their lives. Tristan had known that he wanted to be with Rory, since the very first day he met her.  
  
The wedding march began. Rory appeared at the end of the aisle. She looked up and saw Tristan waiting at the alter for her, and she tried smile, but she felt like she was going to cry.  
  
When Tristan saw Rory at the end of the aisle, he caught his breath in his thoat, and smiled at her.  
  
The wedding train walked slowly down the aisle. At last, Rory reached Tristan, and he took hold of her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She looked at him and smiled shyly.  
  
The minister began to speak. Finally he got up to the vows.  
  
"Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, take this man to be you husband?"  
  
" I do." She said clearly.  
  
"And do you, Tristan Janlen DuGrey, take this woman to be you wife?"  
  
" I do." He replied happily.  
  
Rory and Tristan exchanged rings, and soon the minister pronounced them man and wife, and told Tristan he may kiss the bride.  
  
Tristan swept her into his arms, and gave her a passionate kiss. They were married! Together forever!  
  
All of the guest clapped, and Lorelai was wiping away her tears of happiness. The guests all began to walk to the inn, where a reception was being held.  
  
Everyone had gne up to Rory and Tristan to congratulate them about a billion times.  
  
He band started to play, and Rory and Tristan danced to the slow music, and taked between themselves.  
  
"I can't belive we're finally married." He whispered softly.  
  
" I know. To tell you the truth, I'm just a little scared." She replied looking up at him.  
  
He tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. " I love you Rory. I would never do anything to hurt you. Never."  
  
Rory smiled, gave him a small kiss and buried her head into his shoulder.  
  
After they had eaten dinner, the dance floor became more crowded.  
  
Gathered on it, dancing, were Luke and Lorelai, Paris and Jeff, Madeleine and Joey, and Louise and Andrew, Miss Patty and poor Jess,Sookie and Jackson, and of course Rory and Tristan.  
  
At last, it was time for Rory to throw her bouquet. She stood on the back of a chair, and threw it through the air. Paris caught it. Jeff looked at her and blushed a deep red. She laughed and they both knew they weren't ready for marriage.  
  
Rory ran over to her mother and said good bye, because her and Tristan were leaving for their honeymoon in Hawaii. She and Tristan ran out to the limosuine and left the inn.  
  
On The Plane  
  
For the first few hours of the flight, Rory and Tristan talked quietly. With Tristan's arm around her shoulder, she felt so happy, so protected. She pulled out a book and after a few hours of reading, fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Tristan looked down at his sleeping wife in his arms. His heart was so content, finally he and Rory were together forever. Soon enough, Tristan too fell asleep, leaning his head on top of Rory's.  
  
Tristan awoke first, and the pilot announced that they would be landing from their ten hour flight within the next twenty minutes. He gently shook Rory awake, and she opened her big blue eyes and looked up at him. She picked up her head and gave him a sweet, loving kiss.  
  
Soon after, the plane landed, and they were in Hawaii.  
  
They had landed in Hawaii at about eight o'clock at night. They got some coffee at the airport, and by the time they had gotten to their hotel, it was eleven o'clock.  
  
" I'm starving." Rory announced as they entered the honeymoon suite.  
  
"Yea, me too." He replied, eyeing the room service menu.  
  
He called down to room service, and ordered them each shrimp cocktails and chicken marsala. The newly married couple took their food, and ate on a candle lit balcony, with an incredible view of the dark ocean.  
  
"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked her, over dinner.  
  
" I want to go to the beach!" she replied giggling.  
  
" Yea, OK, we can hang out tomorrow. We'll probably be pretty jet-lagged anyway."  
  
When they had finished eating, they sat on the swing on the balcony, Rory's head resting on Tristan's lap. After awhile, he heard heavy, even breathing, and looked down to find that she was asleep. He gently picked her up in his arms, and carried her into the room. He placed her into bed, and climbed in next to her, and put his arms protectively around her waist.  
  
"Good night, I love you." He whispered to her, and soon the couple were both sleeping. 


	10. More Surprises

A/N: I'd really like some more reviews, cause you look at people's stories who only have a few chapters and they got like 200 of them.  
  
  
  
The rest of the honey moon passed by quickly. After six days that seemed to fly right by, the found themselves back in Stars Hollow.  
  
Airport  
  
"Mom!" Shouted Rory as she and Tristan got off the ramp and into Lorelai's arms.  
  
" Your home! How was Hawaii? Did you bring me back anything?" Lorelai asked  
  
Rory and Tristan just laughed and took out the gifts. They had gotten Lorelai a grass skirt and a ukelelei, Luke a Hawaiian shirt, and the twins each a pair of pineapple sunglasses. Lorelai put her skirt on over her jeans, and grabbed her new toy, and walked out of the airport, leaving Luke to carry both pineapple sunglass wearing twins. Tristan and Rory walked out holding hands.  
  
" Hey, we have a surprise for you two!" Lorelai exclaimed. She handed them each a key. "Its for you new apartment!" she beamed.  
  
"Oh wow, thank you Lorelai, Luke." Tristan responded giving Lorelai a hug and Luke a handshake.  
  
"When do you two have to be back at school? I can't believe its senior year!" asked Luke  
  
" We have to be back August 23." Rory replied.  
  
"Oh man, that's tommorow!" Lorelai cried.  
  
"Oh! I must have lost track of the days in Hawaii!" Rory said.  
  
  
  
So the next day, after many tearful goodbyes, Rory and Tristan moved into their new apartment, and went back to school. The year passed by and finally, they both graduated Harvard, Rory was the valedictorian.  
  
Tristan and Rory's Apartment  
  
"Hey Tristan, I was thinking." Rory began  
  
" Yea?" he replied.  
  
"Well, since we have no reason to be here anymore, I was thinking maybe we could by a house in Stars Hollow, to be close to Mom, and Luke and everyone. Mom just told me that the house next door, not Babette, but the other family is moving, and."  
  
"Rory, that sounds like a great idea!" He said picking her up and spinning her around.  
  
So they couple went ahead and bought the house next to Lorelai and Luke. Since the house was fairly new, they only had to paint a few rooms, and move their furniture in. Within no time, they were moved in, Tristan had a job in Hartford in a law firm, as did Rory, only she worked for a major newspaper there.  
  
At Lorelai's  
  
"Hey you two! Can we ask you a small favor?" Lorelai and Luke asked.  
  
"Sure, whats up?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, Luke and I were thinking of going out to dinner tonight, would you mind watching the twins?"  
  
"Sure mom! We'd love to watch them!"  
  
At six o'clock that night, Rory and Tristan went next door to begin baby sitting. The twins were perfect little angels, did what they were told, and eventually fell asleep, after hours of playing.  
  
Rory could see that Tristan was enjoying himself with the twins.  
  
"Hey Ror, I can't wait till we have kids of our own!" he said sitting down next to her on the couch after the twins had fallen asleep.  
  
"You don't have to wait. I'm pregnant!" she said, waiting for his response.  
  
He jumped up, pulling her up with him.  
  
"Ror, that's great! We're gonna be parents!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in for a long kiss, full of passion and happiness. When they had broken apart, he pulled Rory close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They stood like that for ten minutes, when Lorelai and Luke had come home.  
  
"Heyyyyy, we're home!" Lorelai said as she walked in.  
  
"Mom, Luke! I'm pregnant!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"AUGHH!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!" Lorelai shouted, giving each of them a hug.  
  
Luke hugged Rory, and shook Tristan's hand.  
  
"Go get some rest!" Lorelai said shooing her daughter and son in law out of the house and next door.  
  
The two laughed as they walked home.  
  
Back At Home  
  
After they had gotten ready, Rory and Tristan began to talk.  
  
" So what names do you like?" he asked her  
  
"Well, for a boy, Tristan Janlen of course. If it's a girl, I like Lorelai the IV, we can call her Laura, or Laurie." She replied.  
  
" They sound perfect." He said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
" I have my first doctor appointment tommorow. I'm scared, I'd really like you to come with me." She said nervously.  
  
" Of course I'll come with you Ror, I'm with you one hundred percent on this. I'll always be there for you and our son or daughter. I'll never hurt either one of you." He said softly.  
  
Rory turned off her light and snuggled closer into him under their comforter. He put his arms around her and held her through the night.  
  
The next day  
  
Rory and Tristan arrived at the doctor's office, and walked into the waiting room and sat down. Within ten minutes, the nurse called them into the room, and began the procedure.  
  
Tristan made sure he held Rory's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze every now and then. All of a sudden, they saw their baby on the screen. Tears welled up in Rory's eyes, and Tristan smiled, and rubbed her neck.  
  
"Congratulations, your baby is healthy, you are due on May 13. We won't know the sex of your baby until your next visit." The doctor said.  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Rory managed to choke out happily.  
  
"Just before you leave, make your next appointment." She handed Rory and Tristan books on becoming parents.  
  
Tristan and Rory walked out to their car, and began the drive back to Stars Hollow, to tell Luke and Lorelai the news. 


End file.
